The nonhuman primate (NHP) is a valuable model for studying human health with direct implications to biomedical investigations of infertility and contraception, infectious diseases and vaccine development, drug and alcohol addiction, brain disorders, gene and stem cell based therapy and transplant biology. There are significant needs for populations of specific pathogen-free (SPF) animals with unique genotypes that cannot be satisfied by the importation of animals from the wild or by the identification and propagation of founder animals by selective breeding. SPF, Indian-origin, rhesus macaques carrying specific MHC alleles is but one example. The (ARTs) have been practiced extensively in humans over the last 20 years and their applications in NHPs, while potentially very useful, have yet to be realized on a scale adequate to impact the needs described above. This application seeks support for a workshop that will identify and discuss integrative approaches to exploit the ARTs in NHPs thereby maximizing their contribution to ongoing and future research efforts. The overall topic of the workshop is based on the concept that research using NHPs can be improved significantly both in quality and quantity by increased availability of animals of desired genotypes, of genetically identical animals and of SPF animals. The aims of the workshop are to: 1) Review the current state of reproductive research employing the ARTs in NHPs including both basic concepts and specific applications; 2) Enhance interactions and collaborative efforts within and between NPRCs and academic institutions concerning reproductive research including infertility and contraceptive development studies that are clinically important but can't be accomplished in humans; and 3) Identify strategies that effectively expand NPRCs abilities to develop and practice the ARTs in NHPs. The proposed workshop will be held as a satellite meeting immediately prior to the annual meeting of the International Embryo Transfer Society. This arrangement will permit attendees to attend both meetings and should encourage participation by research trainees and fellows.